


Valentines Day with Scott.

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a special night planned for Valentines Day. Scott is an hour late, and Isaac is totally ok with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day with Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac valentines day fluff. Enjoy!

Isaac glanced at his watch, noticing that Scott was only an hour late. And that didn't bother him at all. He didn’t really know what Scott was doing, but he knew his heart would melt when the shorter, brown haired and puppy eyed werewolf showed up and explained why he was late. Isaac knew it was simply going to be another instance of Scott being, well, Scott.

                Instead of getting hung up on wondering where Scott was, and using most of his supernaturally enhanced senses to detect his approach, Isaac went about setting up what he had brought with him out to the clearing in the woods. He first set up the small folding table that he had borrowed from Lydia, which he had carried out to the small clearing in the woods the day before. After that he decided they could use some more light so he lit the large fire in the pit he had dug yesterday as well. When Isaac was moving onto setting out the table with the cheesy plastic table cloth he had purchased from the dollar store the day before he heard Scott enter the clearing.

“Isaac, I’m so sorry I’m late, I was abou-“ was all Scott said before Isaac silenced him by placing a kiss on the shorter boy’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Scott.” Isaac whispered when he broke the kiss.

Scott smiled, but still had a look of confusion on his face. “You don’t care that I’m late?”

“Nope.” Isaac answered, smiling back and resuming his task of setting out the table. “I know you were just being you.”

Isaac lit the candle that he had set on the table cloth before pulling paper plates and plastic utensils out of the large basket. He could smell the take out pasta in the aluminum tray and it was definitely making his stomach growl.

Scott sat down opposite of Isaac. “What do you mean, me being me?”

“You know, you were doing something for someone, you can’t help it. I know you wanted to be here with all your heart, but then someone needed help, and you, being my knight in shining armor had to go help.” Isaac explained.

Scott began to blush. “That’s pretty much it. But I’m not that special, I’m not your knight and I really should have put you first.”

Isaac pulled the tray of pasta out of the basket and began to dish some out to both Scott and himself. “It’s ok, I love that about you. You always put others ahead of yourself. You’re one of the better people in this world Scott.”

“But I shouldn’t be putting other people before you. You’re my boyfriend Isaac. I love you.” Scott replied.

This time it was Isaac who was blushing. “Finish your food.”

 

`````

After they had finished eating and Isaac had tossed the plates and utensils into the fire, he found that Scott had worked his way into his arms, which always caused Isaac to grin. As much as Scott McCall felt the need to protect and look out for others, he loved it when Isaac held him.

“So are you going to ask me where I was?” Scott asked, shifting positions in Isaac’s embrace, getting more comfortable.

“I wasn’t, but it seems like you want me to ask, so where were you?” Isaac asked.

“I had to pick up my mom and bring her home from work. And then I ran here as fast as I could. I almost forgot this.” Scott answered, pulling a bag out from under the table. Isaac never even noticed that Scott brought a gift with him.

“You didn’t have to do that! Being here with me is enough of a present.” Isaac protested, opening the bag to find a new pair of lacrosse gloves, most likely to replace the set that Isaac had clawed through a few weeks earlier.

“I put some extra padding in the finger tips, no more clawing through them, I hope.” Scott explained.

Isaac loved the gift, practical and from the heart. “They’re great.” Isaac leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “And I got you something too.”

Isaac leaned over to the basket that was still sitting next to the table and passed Scott a small box. He immediately opened it to find a framed picture. It was a picture of the two of them sitting on the bench at a lacrosse game with their backs to the camera, but Scott’s arm was around Isaac’s shoulders.

“It’s from the semifinal game this year!” Scott exclaimed, instantly recognizing the context of the picture while he traced the metal frame with his fingers. “I love it.”

“I thought you might. And hey, I love you too.” Isaac replied, leaning in and kissing Scott yet again.


End file.
